dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Slim * Coach Barr Antagonists: * Bert Ball Other Characters: * Lee, Cliffside FB team * Brud Sullivan, Trent FB team Locations: * Cliffside College | StoryTitle6 = Off the Record | Synopsis6 = (newspaper cartoon reprints) | Writer6_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler6_1 = Ed Reed | Inker6_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = Gallant Knight: "Sir Borat's Plan: Part 2" | Synopsis7 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: *Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Supporting Characters: * Inez Antagonists: * Sir Borat Other Characters: * Duke of Berrengar Locations: * ** Castle Berrengar Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle8 = Archie O'Toole: "Gil O. Teen Makes War" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler8_1 = Will Eisner | Inker8_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sneezheim * Earl of Wintergreen Other Characters: * O'Toole's military commanders Antagonists: * Gil O. Teen, ex-dictator ** his starving army Locations: * Pyromania | StoryTitle9 = The Bungle Family: "The Old Psychologist" | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "The Murder of Mayor Willis" | Synopsis10 = Mayor Willis gets murdered, so Police Commissioner Litz (who soon will turn out to be the culprit) leans on Captain Kane to make just any old arrest at all, and railroad whoever they have to, to appease the public. Kane instead recruits The Clock to investigate, and a few hours later P.C.Litz is busted. | Writer10_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker10_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Commissioner Litz Locations: * | StoryTitle11 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler11_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker11_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | StoryTitle12 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Treachery on the Transatlantic Flight" | Synopsis12 = Circa probably 1937-Oct, from New York Harbor, the Superior American Airways inaugurated a transatlantic airline service, and the debonair monocled cigarette-smoking Black X was aboard to foil any potential saboteurs, and of course there was one. Disgraced S.A.A. ex-executive Jonathan Atcherson had assembled a bomb on board, and after a few complications and misdirections, Black X defused the bomb and let NYPD dimwit detective Mixy Mulligan get the credit for it, because spies can't get credit. | Writer12_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler12_1 = Will Eisner | Inker12_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Major Gale Antagonists: * Jonathan Atcherson, ex-SAA executive. Other Characters: * Mixy Mulligan, Locations: * Vehicles: * airliner | StoryTitle13 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Terror" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Reynolds' boss, RCMP Antagonists: * The Terror * Pierre Bateau ** their gang Other Characters: * fur trappers * Sanders, Canadian Secret Service * two more Mounties Locations: * ** Upper Valley Section *** Deer Lake **** Skeleton Creek | StoryTitle15 = Ned Brant | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler15_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker15_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle16 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 14" | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler16_1 = John J. Welch | Inker16_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby Locations: * Old West | StoryTitle17 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis17 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer17_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler17_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker17_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | Notes = * The Clock: Only one fight takes place in this 5-page story, and it's in a completely darkened room, so it's just four completely blacked-out panels long. That's half a page. * "Espionage Starring Black X" stories tend to cover (in just 4 to 7 pages) "several weeks" or up to "three months" at a time, so the estimated date of this story is necessarily much earlier than the issue's cover date. ** Black X's boss, identified last issue as "Major Gale" is called only "Black X's superior" and "Black X's chief" in this story. * Gallant Knight: Spelling of "Castle Berrengar" has changed since last issue, from "Berengar". * First issue for Reynolds of the Mounted by Art Pinajian. ** This is also apparently the first regular, ongoing appearance of the in a comic book title covered by this Index. The second such series is Red Coat Patrol by Wade Hampton, starting in . ** Reynolds gets his first blunt instrument head trauma in this story. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Off Side (newspaper cartoon reprints), by Jo Metzer ** Pirates Ahoy: "A Governor Who Hunted Treasure", (text story) by Charles B. Driscoll ** Strange As It Seems: "Edward II of England", by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "About the Play that Left the Army Blinking", by Monte Barrett and Russell E. Ross | Trivia = * This issue's "Espionage" story ends with Mulligan's co-workers all comically sick and tired of hearing him brag about how he supposedly caught the airliner bomber. None of these guys will be back in future "Espionage" stories. * Will Eisner signed his Espionage stories as "Will Erwin" and his Archie O'Toole stories as "Bud Thomas". * George Brenner signed his Clip Chance stories as "Scott Sheridan". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #14 entire issue }}